How Cake Can Bring People Together
by Saissister
Summary: When Ryuk uses his Death Note to kill L but instead he gets sent into Ouran academy what happens when he meets the host club find out!  I wanted to write something where L from Death Note meets Honey from Ouran High School Host Club
1. Chapter 1

L is one day sitting eating a peice of cake while looking through files in search of kira when Ryuk writes in his Death Note, writing down that he wishes for L to go into another dimension. With a burst of light L is in a mysterious place where he notices girls in yellow dresses gigling at him and thinks to himself, " What detestable girls..." Then a boy with blond hair in a blue outfit which Ryuzaki presums is the boys school outfit walks past him eating some very good looking cheese cake with a few others. A boy with brown hair who was walking in the grip of two twin boys who had orange hair and a very tall guy whose hair was black.

His first thought was however," I must get that cake!" Ryuzaki walks up to the boy with blond hair and eyes the cake. "I wish for you to give me that cake boy." Ryuzaki chooses his words carefully,but when the boy looks up he gets a polite glares and then fixes his expression. "I am L please hand over your cake now..."

Honey looks up when hearing a person say they want his cake. He says a very polite "No." The boy is dressed up in blue jeans and a white tee shirt and hunched over without shoes and very messy hair...and who is L? "Umm who is L?"They all ask and L looks stunned.

"WHO IS L WHAT HAVE YOU ALL BEEN LIVING UNDER A ROCK" L screams."No but I think you are a little crazy..."The twins think.

"Who is he and why does he want Honney-Sempai's cake..."Haruhi thinks. Mori glares at the L character and send a silent message."Don't you dare talk to Mitskuni that way!" Kyoya walks up and looks at the strange boy who is wearing commoners clothing but rather bad commoners clothing at that..."wait he's not wairing shoes!" Kyoya holds out his hand and says with enough venom in his voice to paralize someone,"I will need to see some kind of identification.." The boy doesn't move but he does glare,silently cursing Kyoya. "Hmm..."Escapes Kyoya's mouth as he raises his hand and starts to think.

"What am I a 2 year old"Ryuzaki thinks. The blond boy tugs on L's Sleeve and Ryuzaki looks down."Yes?" "Umm sorry mister I can't give you my cake but I can share if you come with us.."the little boy says in a very happy voice

LATER AFTER L FOLLOWED HONEY AND THE HOST CLUB BACK TO THE HOST CLUB ROOM..

"Well I'm Honneynozuka Mitskuni" Honey states, "but you can call me honey!" Honey says with a very wide grin.

"


	2. AN

L is one day sitting eating a peice of cake while looking through files in search of kira when Ryuk writes in his Death Note, writing down that he wishes for L to go into another dimension. With a burst of light L is in a mysterious place where he notices girls in yellow dresses gigling at him and thinks to himself, " What detestable girls..." Then a boy with blond hair in a blue outfit which Ryuzaki presums is the boys school outfit walks past him eating some very good looking cheese cake with a few others. A boy with brown hair who was walking in the grip of two twin boys who had orange hair and a very tall guy whose hair was black.

His first thought was however," I must get that cake!" Ryuzaki walks up to the boy with blond hair and eyes the cake. "I wish for you to give me that cake boy." Ryuzaki chooses his words carefully,but when the boy looks up he gets a polite glares and then fixes his expression. "I am L please hand over your cake now..."

Honey looks up when hearing a person say they want his cake. He says a very polite "No." The boy is dressed up in blue jeans and a white tee shirt and hunched over without shoes and very messy hair...and who is L? "Umm who is L?"They all ask and L looks stunned.

"WHO IS L WHAT HAVE YOU ALL BEEN LIVING UNDER A ROCK" L screams."No but I think you are a little crazy..."The twins think.

"Who is he and why does he want Honney-Sempai's cake..."Haruhi thinks. Mori glares at the L character and send a silent message."Don't you dare talk to Mitskuni that way!" Kyoya walks up and looks at the strange boy who is wearing commoners clothing but rather bad commoners clothing at that..."wait he's not wairing shoes!" Kyoya holds out his hand and says with enough venom in his voice to paralize someone,"I will need to see some kind of identification.." The boy doesn't move but he does glare,silently cursing Kyoya. "Hmm..."Escapes Kyoya's mouth as he raises his hand and starts to think.

"What am I a 2 year old"Ryuzaki thinks. The blond boy tugs on L's Sleeve and Ryuzaki looks down."Yes?" "Umm sorry mister I can't give you my cake but I can share if you come with us.."the little boy says in a very happy voice

LATER AFTER L FOLLOWED HONEY AND THE HOST CLUB BACK TO THE HOST CLUB ROOM..

"Well I'm Honneynozuka Mitskuni" Honey states, "but you can call me honey!" Honey says with a very wide grin.

"


End file.
